Fionna and Marshall Lee - Amber and Ashton
by Fionna LUVS Marshall Lee
Summary: 4th book in the series. Read Fionna and Marshall Lee - Still Human and the two books after it before this. Fionna is in the hospital but it isn't an injury this time Link to book 5: /s/9592983/1/Fionna-and-Marshall-Lee-Uncle-Finn
1. Chapter 1

**Special thanks to Allanna Morgan! She is my biggest fan so far! This book is dedicated to you!**

Chapter 1

It's been a week since Marshall's friends from Ooo visited. Fionna has grown really sick. She throws up all the time and needs to feed twice a day! She is bloated and has grown really pale. Marshall is really confused. "What is wrong with her?" He asked himself, "Vampires rarely get sick! What is the illness? Nausea, stomach pain, rapid blood craving, bloating?" Then he smacked himself in the face, suddenly realizing how stupid he had been. "Of course!" He said smiling. He ran to where Fionna sat in their new bed. He had bought a new one for the both of them. She was drinking fresh blood that Marshall had gotten. "Blue." Marshall called. She looked up and smiled. "Hey. What up?" She asked sitting up. He flew over her and used his X-ray vision.

"Yup. I was right. Hey Blue! We got a couple of blood suckers on the way." He exclaimed. "A COUPLE?! How many are there?!" She asked. "Woah. Chill man. Just 2. Boy and girl." He said with a smile. She laughed followed by some violent coughing. She was about to throw up. Marshall gave her the trash can but when she bent over, nothing came out.

"Vampire pregnancies are quick. This is a sign that those kids will pop out in about two days." Marshall said. He was going to take her to the candy hospital but he feared what would happen. Gumball examines all his patients and Marshall feared that Gumball would hurt Fionna out of jealousy. Marshall has been teaching Fionna how to create objects using black magic. Even though it was an evil magic, Marshall had learned how to use it for good. "Okay. Think of an object that you want to make. Then chant "Hoko Thanka and then say the object. Point to where you want it to appear." He instructed.

Fionna stood up and began. "Hoko Thanka Blue Vampire Crib! Hoko Thanka Red Vampire Crib!" And she pointed to the floor. Two baby cribs appeared. The blue one had black bats on the side and the mobile had little blue bats. The red one was identical in design except instead of blue bats, they were red. Marshall smiled and laughed. "Blue for the girl and red for the boy! Nice job Blue." Marshall. "Thanks...Red." Fionna said with a grin.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hey, Marshall here. So Fionna gave me this journal to write down some stuff. She will give birth in one day. Finn, Jake, and Marceline are here. They are comforting her for now. We have decided to name the girl Amber. Fionna chose this name because this was the name that her parents were going to name her at first. They ended up choosing Fionna because on the day Fionna was going to be born, a wizard told them that a heroine with blond hair will be born that day. Her name would be Fionna and she would rule all of Aaa one day. When she was born with blond hair, they knew that her destiny would be to become Fionna the Heroine. I don't know why I am writing this but on to my son. His name will be Ashton. I chose that name. My brother's name is Ash and I love him even though he is evil.

So my son will be named Ashton but his nickname will be Ash. So in case you were wondering...wait...who is "you supposed to be? Whatever in case...you...were wondering, my kids are gonna age differently. For the first 18 years of their lives, they will age like humans due to Fionna's human genes. She is still partly human because it takes about 2 months before the vampire transformation is complete. So they will still be vampires but will age normally until they turn 18. At 18, either Fionna or I will need to bite them and the vampire DNA will help their bodies to eliminate the rest of the human DNA. Then they will age like vampires. By that time, Fionna and I will be about 36 but we will look like we are about 25 years old. Well I gotta go take care of Fionna so...bye?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Marshall closed the journal and walked upstairs with some food and blood for Fionna. After the black magic lessons, Fionna had created so much stuff. She made an entire room for the kids, toys, bottles, baby food, a double stroller with an umbrella top and wings for flying, baby umbrellas, clothes, and other basic baby items. They all sat with her on her bedside. When Marshall came up, they were all drinking wine (except Fionna who drank blood) and laughing at something Finn had said. "Hey Blue, I brought you some food but I see you already got some blood so I'll drink this one." He said. He sucked the blood through his fangs. He gave her the sandwich and sat in his usual chair. The room was full of quiet giggles. "What's so funny?" Marshall asked.

"Show him." Fionna told Finn with a smirk on his face. Finn took off his hat, ruffled his hair, put two dots on his neck using wine, and using his most deepest voice, he said "Hey Blue. I gotta song for you." He began to air guitar. "Baby. I love you. I wanna be with you forever. And I will always looooovvvve youuuu!" He sang. Everyone except Marshall began to erupt in laughter. Marshall never blushed but this time, he did. He cleared his throat, made a fake laugh, and said "I'm gonna go get Finn some towels." He said as he stood and waked over to Finn. "Towels? Why would I need-" Marshall tipped the contents of Finn's glass all over the hero. "Whoops." He said with a smile. Everyone laughed, including Finn who began to blush. Marshall threw a towel in Finn's face, smiled an evil smirk, and said "Never mess with the Vampire King."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Finn slept with Marceline on the couch and Jake slept in Marshall's drawer. The happy vampire couple slept in the bed together. Fionna had the same nightmare every night since her battle with Ice Queen. She couldn't explain it. It started with Fionna standing in front of 5 year old kids, a boy and a girl. The little girl had black, shiny hair and blue eyes. The boy had black hair and also had blue eyes. "Mommy. Help daddy!" The little girl would yell. They would run into a dark space and Fionna always ran after them. Then it got cold and the kids were no where to be found. Suddenly, Marshall walked into the light. Fionna started towards him but he never moved. When she got to him, his eyes were green and he looked...evil. She turned to run but he spun her back around and grabbed her throat in one quick movement. He choked her until she went limp. Then a figure would come out and grab her body. It whispered things she couldn't understand.

It held her body over a cliff and down below was green substance. Before he dropped her it always said the same sentence. "No one can escape the Lich." And it would drop her. Usually the dream stops there and her sleep resumes normally but this time the dream continued. Dream Fionna awoke with a rocking sensation. She was only a few feet above the green stuff but something had caught her. She was in a hammock. To her left was Marshall and the Lich and to her right was the two children. Marshall still had green eyes but the kids didn't. Their hands were bound and a guard held a gun to their backs. "Choose. Your kids or your husband?" the Lich said.

The guards pushed the kids towards the green liquid. "Marshall Lee, go to the death juice." the Lich commanded. Marshall began walking towards the green juice. Fionna sat there trying to decide but she took to long. At the same time both Marshall and the kids fell in. Fionna awoke screaming. "THE LICH IS GOING TO KILL US ALL!" She yelled. Marshall fell out of the bed. Finn and Marceline sprinted upstairs and Jake hopped down to comfort her. "Lich? You had a Lich dream? Uh oh. This isn't good." Finn said. Finn explained that most Lich dreams did not come true but it usually signaled that the Lich was coming. Fionna asked them all to go back to sleep and when she was sure they were all asleep, she woke Marshall back up. "Huh? Oh hey Blue. Have another dream?" he asked. She shook her head and signaled for Marshall to come. She led him to the bathroom and locked the door. I want you to know what happened in my dream. Amber and Ashton were in it. And you were too.

You were being controlled by the Lich. And the three of you died because I couldn't choose. I just...couldn't..." Fionna rambled. Marshall hugged her and said "It's okay because Finn told me that you can fight the Lich using love so if he gets all of us, we can fight back." He said with a smile. He walked her back to the bed and she fell on top of him. She went to sleep on top of him but he didn't mind. He loved her and wouldn't do anything to hurt her. So if letting her body slowly crush his ribs would help her sleep, he would deal with it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Fionna slept in a little that morning. She woke up to an empty house. Everyone was gone. She humped out of bed and smiled at the ground. A note read "Go downstairs! Love Red. She flew downstairs and was super surprised. He had opened a portal to Ooo and had blue and red rose petals leading into it. She grabbed a cup of blood and went into it. On the other side was a door. It look identical to Gumball's castle door. She had horrible memories of Gumball and she certainly didn't want to go into his castle. A note on the door read "Don't be afraid Blue. NO GUMBALL IN HERE! Open it! Love Red." She hesitantly grabbed the handle and opened the door. Then she walked in. She followed more petals. She laughed at how corny this was but then again, it was also sweet. Finally she reached another door. She opened it and saw Marshall, Marceline, Jake, Finn, and a woman who looked oddly like Prince Gumball. They were gathered around a hospital bed. "Hi Fionna. I am Princess Bubblegum and I am Gumball's double. Marshall told me what happened with you and him before. Trust me I am not like that at all! Anyways, you are gonna give birth here!" She said. "You can trust PB. She's mathmatical!" Finn said. Fionna laid down on the bed. An iv was connected to her arm and the heart monitor was switched on. A device was place on her stomach and two more monitors were switched on. PB pointed at the big one.

"This is Fionna's heart rate. Make sure it says normal or else she is at risk of death. Keep her calm." She told Marshall. Then she pointed at one of the little monitors. "That's Amber's heart rate and the other one is Ashton's. Call me if they seem abnormal. Push the red button on the wall if she goes into labor or another emergency occurs." PB told Marshall. Fionna's friends had to leave the room but Marshall was allowed to stay. She scooted over an went to lay down with her. He put his hand on her stomach and closed his eyes. "Question. How come my stomach isn't huge? It's just a little bloated?" Fionna asked. "Well that's 'cause vampire babies are born as bats but after you cut the umbilical cord they form into their person state." He said.

She let out a breath of relief. "What?" He asked. "I was worried I'd have to go through hours of pushing TWO kids out. If they are bats then this will be a breeze." She said. Finn walked into the room limping and wearing a jacket and jeans and a hoodie. The combination looked ridiculous on him. Bubblegum let one visitor in at a time so Marshall left out. "What up Fi?" Finn asked. "Nuttin much. You look like you got something on your mind. What's wrong?" Fionna asked. Finn looked down. He grimaced with pain as he moved closer to her. At first Fionna hadn't noticed but she does now. "Oh my glob. What happened?" Fionna asked. Suddenly, tears of pain sprung to his eyes but Finn continued to look down.

"Umm. A week ago when FP started dating Flame Prince, I asked Marcy out and she said yes. But the next day she dumped me and told me that she can't date me as a human. I don't really want to be a vampire yet so until I am ready, we are not together. So I asked Marshall how he got a hot, sexy lady such as yourself. Ha sorry 'bout calling you that but it's true. So he said that all I needed was a little aggression and sexiness and I can get any girl in Ooo or Aaa. So I went to the Flame Kingdom to see FP a few minutes ago and Flame Prince wasn't with her. I walked up to her without my hat and sat with her. I told her I was sorry and that I wanted to get back together. She leaned over to kiss me but as soon as out lips touched, Flame Prince came. He got angry that I was with his girlfriend. He threw an entire ball of fire at me and I was engulfed in flames. FP picked me up and put me in a lake and then put me on the ground. Then I passed out. I woke up with burns everywhere so I went home and put these on to cover them. And it hurts every time I move." He said. Fionna sat flabbergasted. She slowly remover Finn's shirt and hoodie. His face had a huge burn and his chest and back were fully burned.

She touched one burn and he began crying with pain. "I thought me being an adventurer who has been injured more times than I can count and dating a girl made of fire, this wouldn't hurt as much." He said. Fionna yelled for PB and told her about Finn. She quickly moved him to the 3rd degree burn department. Finn thanked Fionna before being wheeled off. She was alone. Then she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. Were the babies coming? It wasn't the babies. Fionna began to suddenly bleed out of her stomach. She looked at her stomach which had been pierced by an ice dagger. She looked up to see Ice Queen in the rafters. She was bleeding out fast and she called weakly for Marshall. She then remembered the red button. She saw the world growing dim around her and she reached to push it. She pushed it and then passed out.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Marshall was in the waiting room waiting for Finn to come out so he could go in. He didn't know that Finn was put in a different room and that Fionna was all alone. Suddenly he heard an alarm go off. Fionna had pushed the button. She was in labor! He quickly flew into the room to see Finn no where to be found and his wife with a dagger in her stomach , blood everywhere, and passed out. Her heart monitor had one long beep. She was dead. He ran to her and pulled out the dagger. He used X-ray vision and saw that the dagger didn't touch the babies. Fionna was lucky because none of her internal organs were pierced but she was lost too much blood quickly. PB ran in with two nurses. Since Fionna wasn't fully vampire yet, her body still healed like a humans which was why the wound was still open. They nurses the wound and poured a potion on it. The wound closed and they stuck a needle in Marshall. Without warning they took much blood and put it in Fionna. Marshall felt lightheaded. They then shocked her and her heart started again. About 10 minutes later, her eyes slowly fluttered open and the first thing she saw was Marshall in the corner looking like he was about to faint. The nurses had left and PB took a nap in the chair by Fionna. He saw her and gave a weak smile. Fionna looked up and saw Ice Queen and was going to warn Marshall but her voice was too weak. She pulled out an ice gun and aimed it at his heart. "Marshall! Move!" she managed to faintly yell. He looked up and tried to run but he wasn't quick enough. She got him in the lung.

He groaned and slid down the wall. He tried to speak but all that came out was gurgles as blood began spilling out of his mouth. His head dropped to the side as he struggled to breath. "Fi...wake...PB..." He said in between gasps. Fionna shook PB awake and she jumped up. She saw Marshall and looked up to see Ice Queen in the rafters. PB got out her candy weapon and shot Ice Queen in the shoulder. She screamed in pain and fled the scene through an open window. Then PB ran over to Marshall and pulled out the ice sickle and examined his lung. It was filled with blood. She used the potion and healed the hole in his lung and the hole in his chest. "But...there is still...blood in...my lung and...I can't...breath..." He said in between breathes. "Yeah you are gonna cough it all up over time. Just take it easy because you just lost blood and gave blood. You can faint or even have a stroke. Don't move to much." She said. He nodded. PB helped him stand and put him in the seat by Fionna. His eyes began to feel heavy and he suddenly went limp. "Oh my glob! What happened?" Fionna asked concerned. "Oh. He just fell asleep. He lost a lot of blood and that can make you tired." the princess said. PB hooked a heart monitor to him too, just in case. "You should get some rest too. Don't worry. I will have a nurse stay here in case you go into labor in your sleep. She will wake you two up." Princess Bubblegum said. Then she left. Fionna looked at Marshall who looked more pale then usual. His heart rate was incredibly slow and off beat but that was from the lung injury.

Since he had trouble breathing, his heart was beating slower and had to struggle in order to keep his body from shutting down. Es had to gasp in order to breath and Fionna thought of how much pain he was in. She watched him until his heart beat steadied and his breathing evened. She watched his chest rise and fall. She couldn't fall asleep, especially with a nurse watching her the entire time. An hour passed and Marshall finally awoke. Fionna smiled and turned to look at the nurse. "You can leave. He can watch me. Don't worry." She told her. The nurse left without another word. Fionna called Marshall over. He slowly walked from the chair to the bed. He laid down beside Fionna and kissed her gently on the lips. Fionna groaned. "Contraction." she said. "C'mere." Marshall said and be pulled her closer. She put her head on his chest while avoiding his right lung. She listened to his heart beat. She unplugged his heart monitor. "We don't need this anymore." She said. He smiled and gently kissed her stomach. "Come out. Mommy wants you out already." He said. Another contraction. "Urgh." She said and grabbed Marshall's arm. Her fingernails dug into his skin. They went under the blanket and snuggled close. Fionna fell asleep with Marshall's heartbeat as her lullaby. He watched her as she sleep and he stroked her hair. An hour later Marshall shook her awake. He searched her eyes to make sure she was awake. She felt a puddle of water surround them and soak she had a huge rush of pain and groaned loudly as she felt burning in her abdomen. He pushed the red button and gently whispered "It's time."


	7. Chapter 7

After about 15 minutes, the bats were out. Marshall got to cut the cord. When he did, the bats transformed into beautiful half human half vampire children. Amber had beautiful black, shiny hair and blue eyes. She resembled her mom's human form. Ashton had black hair and also had blue eyes. Marshall smiled and picked up his children. Fionna was tired from her injury and thurst. She could barely keep her eyes open. But when Finn walked in, she instantly woke up. His burns were almost fully healed and he had a huge smile on his face. "What are their names?" Finn asked as Jake and Marceline walked in. "Amber and Ashton." Marshall Lee and Fionna said at the same time. Marshall set them on her chest and she sighed. They were not full vampires and some qualities of them were still human. For instance, their blood. Fionna could feel the blood rushing through her sleeping children. It felt like it was calling her. "It's okay mommy. Drink. You need it."

The blood said. Fionna's heart rate on the monitor began to speed up as jer thirst increased. Marshall Lee sensed Fionna's hunger and gently took the babies and walked away from Fionna. "PB, Jake, Finn. You guys should get out of here. Marceline you aren't in danger but you should go too. Use this to mask your scent and the babies and stay hidden. Marceline when you hear my bat call, then you guys can come. Fionna is about to have her first blood lust." He said. He handed the babies to Finn and they left the room. He looked over the Fionna who had sat up and hung her head. Her eyes had turned darker blue and her fangs grew longer. She slowly lifted her head and to his surprise Marshall saw tears streaming down her face. "I almost hurt them.

I actually had the urge to bite them and...what if I..." She was sobbing now. He went to her and hugged her. "Shhh... it's okay. It won't happen again." he said as he stroked her hair. Her legs started to burn and it slowly crept up her body. Marshall felt her tense up and saw her eyes grow bright red. "It feels worse then when I woke from when you changed me and I was thirsty... " she said remembering the day. 'She woke up looking for him. He had stood in the bathroom doorway. She remembers quickly turning her head and seeing him there watching her. She ran towards him and hugged him. She remembered burying her face in his neck and the smell of his shirt. She had looked up and saw him smiling at her. "You are beautiful." He said. She had smiled back which was replaced with a look of pain. "Why do I hurt?" She remembers muttering miserably. Marshall's eye's had flashed with sympathy. "You're thirsty," "Already?" "Since you're new to this, you will need to feed more often. Your body is still kind of transitioning," he explained. She remembered that she had begun to cry from the pain. He said nothing as her body shook under his, her palms pressed against his chest as her fingers clenched the fabric there. Finally her sobs drained away to small gasping hiccups. "I… It burns," she moaned. That day was the start of my new life.' Fionna thought. She woke out of her daze when he began to speak. "I know it hurts but all vampires must go through one blood lust a year. Don't worry. Your vampire instincts will take over and you'll find something to feed on.

"What if the first thing I find is Finn? Or Jake? Or PB? Or the babies?" She asked with a worried tone. "You won't. I disguised their scent so you won't be able to smell them." He said with a smile. She smiled but it quickly disappeared and she yelled a demonic scream. Her eyes flashed red and she smiled again. Then her smile widened into an evil smirk. Marshall frowned as he looked at his onve innocent wife become a blood thirsty demon. He flew up and off the bed. He began to leave. "Wait! Where are you going?" She called. He turned around confused. Usually when the eyes flashed it meant that her lust would begin. He quickly flew back and checked her eyes. "How are you fighting it?" He asked, still searching her eyes. She shrugged. "Come on Fionna. This isn't no Twilight bull shit! How the hell are you doing it?" He yelled. "OK! OK! Geez. Well...I just kept saying in my head 'I will not hurt Finn, I will not hurt my kids, I will not hurt...you.' and I wasn't as thirsty anymore." She said. They smiled and leaned in to kiss but she suddenly frowned as her eyes flashed once again and she lunged towards him. He was pinned to the ground. She moved her teeth to his neck and before she bit, she felt his arm. 'No pulse. Blood isn't rushing. No use to me.' She jumped off of him and flew up in the air. She flew out the window and found a forest. She quickly found a pack of wolves. 'Perfect.' She thought. He did his bat shriek to signal Marceline and the others that it was safe to come out. From the hospital he heard loud howls and maniacal laughter in the distance. "That's my girl." He said quietly.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It was now morning. Marshall flew through the forest in search for his exhausted wife. She had strength to fly but the lust left you with a killer headache that made you not want to move. He finally found her bathing in the river. He set the fresh clothes he brought for her on the floor next to the blood stained hospital gown. He flew down just as she emerged naked from the river. "What's up Blue?" He asked. She swung her head and smiled a fake smile. "Talking doesn't help the headache, RED. Especially dumb ass questions like that." She said. "You know what does? Aspirin. So unless you have some, just shut the fuck up." She said with an irritated tone. He frowned at the comment but understood. He pulled out some aspirin and threw the container to her.

"Thanks. I didn't expect you to actually have some. Sorry." She said now sorry for her earlier comment. "Don't be. It was stupid to ask. I'll fly you back after you put on some clothes." He said with a smirk. She looked down to see her body naked. She blushed at her horrible self. She was chunky but had large breasts. She had small curves. He butt was big enough to make every guy in the kingdom notice her in the way she didn't want. She knew what she had to do. She was going to get fit. Abs, beautiful curves to match, and a fabulously looking ass! She smiled and put on the clothes Marshall brought before climbing into his arms. She laid her head on his chest and listened to the gently beat. She got scared as she heard something weird. Instead the strong, regular beats he had small weak ones. She looked up to see his face pale which she hadn't noticed before. "What...what's wrong Marshall? You're weak. When was the last time YOU fed?" She asked.

"Yesterday." He answered. Fionna noticed how weak his voice sounded. "Are you okay?" She asked. "Yeah. It's just my lung. I think it's bleeding again." He said. He was lying. The real problem was the sun. He flew for half an hour looking for her and now he is doing it again. He had forgot his gear but Fionna was blocked by his shadow. Fionna hadn't noticed. He had gotten used to it to the point that it didn't hurt to much. It could still kill him though. Fionna suddenly knew what was wrong. She gasps and wriggled from his arms. A sharp pain came to her head but she ignored it. She blocked Marshall from the sun. "Fionna. It's okay. I can do it!" He said suddenly worried. She had already grew pale and she hissed from the pain. "No! If we rush then we will both be okay! Plus you have been out in the sun for at least an hour already and you were on the verge of death!" She said. "NO! I will carry you and protect you!" he yelled. He grabbed her but she pulled back. Both flew alone with no protection from the sun. Marshall couldn't go much longer. Fionna was surprised to find that she wasn't in his condition but then again, he had been out longer. As soon as they got back, Marshall collapsed on the floor. Fionna grabbed him and looked into his eyes. They looked heavy.

She put her hand to his chest and felt weak beats. She calmly picked him up and fit her lips to his. At first, nothing happened. Then his undead heart began to beat strongly once again. She knew love always wins in the end. He awoke with no memory of the fight. They walked into the nursery. It was full of candy babies but Fionna's weren't there. Two spots read Amber and Ashton so they should be there. A note was in Ashton's box. She read it to Marshall. "Fionna. I have your children and your friends including Finn the Human. You want them back? You must do one have to-" She read the rest silently to herself and didn't want to read anymore. She ripped the note and flew off crying and Marshall had no idea why. He picked up the note and read the part she had ripped off. "-have a child with me! You have 3 days. Or else they all get to go to the nightosphere and ROT!" Marshall was furious. He turned the note around and read "Love, your waiting sex partner, Gumball! PS Wear something sexy.

Fionna ran to PB's closet and pulled out a pink, sparkly dress. She cut off the straps and cut the dress to make it shorter. She put it on and added mascara, pink eyeliner, and pink lipstick. She looked in the mirror and saw a person that wasn't her. 'I have to do it. For my kids and my friends.' She thought. She began crying and she collapsed on the floor. She wiped off the makeup and sobbed. "I can't. But I can't let them die either." she sobbed to herself. She couldn't have sex with Gumball but she couldn't live with herself if she was responsible for their deaths. 'That's it.' She thought. She couldn't live. Fionna pulled the leg off of PB's bed. Marshall Lee came up to see her just as she walked through a portal. He ran in after her and saw her just as she shoved the makeshift stake right into her heart. She fell on the floor, limp.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Fionna wasn't dead. She has been in her own state of mind. She has no idea how long its been. Minutes? Hours? Days? Fionna had the same nightmare as before but with a few differences. It started with Fionna standing in front of 5 year old kids, a boy and a girl. The little girl had blond, shiny hair and blue eyes. The boy had black hair and also had blue eyes. This time, Fionna recognized them as her children. "Mommy. Help daddy!" The little girl yelled. This time Fionna did something different. Instead of running into a dark space, she grabbed the kids and flew away from it. Then a door appeared. She walked in and turned to let the kids in but they weren't there. She walked in alone and saw a huge, pink bed. Gumball was there. His eyes were green and evil. He removed his clothes and walked toward her. She backed away but behind her was the Lich. "Have the child. It will become the most powerful baby ever! With Vampire, Human, Lich, and Royal blood coursing through it's veins, it will be unstoppable!" Gumball ripped Fionna's clothes off and began to rape her. She passed out.

When she woke up, a baby was on her chest. It was pink and had fangs. it's eyes glowed green and it was growling. Gumball was dead on the floor and the Lich was standing over him. "The child is born. You're services are no longer needed." He said. He stepped toward Fionna and in one swift motion, snapped her neck. Marshall felt her moving around like she was waking up. He gently shook her. "I knew you'd be okay Blue." She woke up with a start. She had tears in her eyes which immediately spilled over. Marshall was startled. They were in a cave and he put Fionna's head on his chest because he knew that his heart beat always helps her calm down. She had been asleep for a day and his eyes were bloodshot from Fionna's actions after reading the note and then the decision to end her life. He didn't know how to comfort her. He had an idea. "Hoko Thanka Ukulele ." He said. One appeared in his hand and he started playing it. He began to sing a beautiful song.

(Tune Is The Missing Scene) "Remember the time, Ash kidnapped you outside. Or the time that you fell off that tree. Remember can you try when you almost nearly died and without you here I don't know where I'd be. Give me the liberty, to guess what you mean to meeee! Fionna. Fioonnaaa. You're my girl, you're my broheim. We're tight like girly jeans. Fionna. Fioonnaaa. You'll always be my bro. We're like FM radio! 'Cause like when you put the first two letters of our names together that's what it spells. Woah woah. Oooooo! Oooooooo! Yeah yeah. Na na na na na!" He sang. She sniffled and laughed. "I knew I could get that smile that I love so much to come out." He said with his sexy grin. She began speaking "How am I-" "I pulled out the stake and used black magic to heal the injury. You missed your heart. You got lucky." He interrupted. He tried helping her up but she felt a searing pain in her left rib and she fell back down. "Sorry. Black magic can heal but it doesn't remove the pain." He said. He used his hand and applied pressure to her rib. He flew up a few feet and stood her up. They started walking to the entrance of the cave. "So what's the plan? I have sex with Gumball?" She asked. "HELL NO! I can't believe you'd think I'd let you have a demon child!" He yelled. She giggled "Marshall. You are part demon so technically both of the kids I just had are demon children." She said. He laughed "You know what I mean! I mean evil." He said. She nodded. "The plan is that we go in. They probably expect me to fight him so when they accuse you of bringing me to help fight, kill me. " he said.

"WHAT?!" She yelled. "Shhhh. This is Ooo so there might be guards looking for us. I meant use this sword and slice my neck. This sword has devil blood on it. This will cause much pain to me and make it look like it really hurts. The neck area never heals for a vampire so it will be convincing because the neck is a fatal area for vampires. The blood slows down my heart rate and breathing and also paralyzes you. I will look dead. Then when Gumball tries to rape you, use your singing voice because that will unparalyze me. If he gags you and you can't sing them I will only unparalyze after 10 minutes. I will jump up and kill him an them we will find the others." He said. So they approached the castle. She went to his bedroom door. Fionna pulled he sexy pink dress down a little and knocked three times. The door opened. Gumball was there. "Why is he here?" He asked disgusted. "To prove that I cam be trusted and that you don't need to bind or gag me this time." She said. "Oh? And why is that?" He asked. Fionna stepped in with Marshall. She turned and sliced his neck with the sword. He let out a bloodcurdling scream and dropped to the ground. He shook violently but then his body went limp and still. He almost looked lifeless. Gumball smiled.

"Perfect." He said. "Are there guards in here? I don't perform good with others watching." She asked. He hesitated but then he said "Yeah. In the closet. Well now I know I can trust you so they can leave." The guards left. They crawled onto the bed and before Fionna could sing, Gumball kissed her. She gasped. "Gum-" Another kiss. "Gumball listen-" He began undressing. "WAIT! Umm...I wanted to help the mood with some angelic singing. Is that okay?" She asked. He shook his head. He thought it would ruin the moment. Gumball leaned in for another kiss. Fionna leaned back slowly but his lips managed to touch hers. He moved his tongue around in her mouth and down her throat. She became so disgusted that she threw up in his mouth. He spat on the floor. "WHAT THE HELL FIONNA!? You ruined a perfect moment and for that you will pay!" He yelled.

Gumball pulled a dagger out of his nightstand. Fionna was afraid. She was still partly human so anything could kill her at this point. He plunged the knife deep into her leg and she let out a scream that rang throughout the entire castle. She grew angry. her eyes glowed red and her fangs shot out. She grabbed Gumball and thrusted him on the floor. She pounces on him, ignoring the pain in her leg, and licked his neck. He shivered. "Oh Fionna. You do love me, you do-" She bit down and began to drink. He let out little gasps and struggled. he began to grow weak and pale until he stopped moving all together. She put two fingers to his neck. No pulse. Marshall woke up. "He gagged you?" He asked. "No he wouldn't stop kissing me so I couldn't." she said. "Where is...woah! You did that?! How was it? Good?" He asked excited but disappointed. He wanted to be the one to kill him. "His blood was sweet but bitter. Like him.

Sweet on the outside, bitter on the inside." She said. They strolled the halls of the castle calling out everyones names and checking closets. "Its my fault. If I didn't have blood lust then they wouldn't have their scent masked and we would be able to smell them!" Fionna yelled. Then Marshall had an idea. He used his bat shriek to call Marceline. Then he heard her shriek back. He knew where they were. "They are through these walls." He said. Marshall tried to bust through but had no luck. Fionna thought like Gumball. 'What would his sick mind think to use as an access code? ' Then it came to her. 'The blood of his enemies...' She used the dagger that she forgot was in her leg and smeared her blood on the wall. "What the hell are you-" The wall moved.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

There was Marceline looking tired and beat up. She wore a ripped, black dress and no undergarments. Finn was there with disheveled hair and a pale, dirty face. Finn's hat was in his bag, which Fionna found in Gumball's room along with Marceline's guitar, and his shirt was gone. Jake was in the corner but he looked unharmed. PB was in a corner spread out and she was asleep. Her clothes were ripped and she also wore no underclothes. In her arms were the weak, thirsty, vampire children fast asleep. Everyone looked up and smiled. "It's only been two days but it feels like its been months since we've seen you guys." Marshall said. As he flew over to Jake and patted his shoulder. "Is your leg okay?"Finn asked weakly. Fionna looked down and saw a puddle of blood. She hadn't noticed. "Yeah. Gumball stabbed me but I can't really feel it." She said. Marceline stood up and walked over to Fionna. "Listen. Since PB isn't awake so I will tell you this. It's pretty obvious that Gumbitch raped me and PB so we would appreciate it if you didn't mention him." She whispered. Fionna nodded. Marshall helped Marceline onto Jake's outstretched body. Fionna woke PB and took the babies. Everyone but Finn, Fionna, Amber, and Ashton were on Jake. Finn held them. Jake ran everyone to a hospital while Finn and Fionna walked to his treehouse. "Amber is beautiful. Ashton is handsome but I don't think his name should be Ashton. But they aren't my kids." Finn said. " That's not his name anymore. We changed our minds." Fionna said. "Really? So what's his name?" He asked. "His name is-"

**Ooooohhhh! Sorry I don't like cliffhangers either so I will try to post the next book quickly!**


	11. Chapter 11

**WANT TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT? READ BOOK 5 UNCLE FINN!**


End file.
